


Fear of the Unknown

by jamcake_muses



Series: Tolkien Prompts and Drabbles [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, only a hint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamcake_muses/pseuds/jamcake_muses
Summary: Bëor considers his new radiant friend, Finrod.
Relationships: Bëor the Old/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto
Series: Tolkien Prompts and Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129817
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Fear of the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elsilmarillionno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsilmarillionno/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt: Fear of the unknown + Finrod/Bëor

Bëor leapt from one unknown to the next with relish, great excitement and with a healthy amount of fear. When he led his people West, he was not sure what he would encounter, but curiosity drove him and his gut told him that they would find a better life away from the scorched dark lands under the shadow. 

When they met the Avari, they met them with warranted suspicion. Strange and fair folk were always aboard in the East, their malicious intent masked by their alluring smiles.

When the Avari spoke of the Valar in the West, Bëor was drawn. He wanted to know more. They spoke of the Eldar, their long sundered kin returned to these shores. Bëor reasoned that they might find safety with those who had once dwelt with the mighty Valar, regardless of the disdain the Avari held for the Valar. So once more, he led his people West, seeking safety but driven by his own curiosity of the Eldar. 

Finrod is a being after Bëor’s own heart. The Elf had the gall to invite himself into their camp and just start playing the most outlandish, yet alluring tune they had ever heard, without concern that they might be instruments of the Enemy or that he might be considered a foe. Finrod had admitted weeks later, as nervous as he had been that night his curiosity was far greater. Bëor almost did not believe him.

A great friendship grew between them, but Bëor longed for more. He did not know what more would mean between their kindred or where it might take them. For the first time in his life, his fear stayed his curiosity. 

Bëor’s thoughts often strayed to Finrod as they built their new life in Estolad. Finrod was astoundingly handsome. Finrod was compassionate, intelligent, and walked through the world with a curiosity that rivaled his own. His smile was dazzling, bright like looking into the sun and his eyes glowed with the light of a hopeful dawn. His glittering golden mane tumbled down his back, adorned with more colorful gems than Bëor could name. On more than one occasion, Finrod had plucked a gem from his mane and braided into his short brown locks. He often thought about how his nimble fingers felt in hair or how his warm breath had felt on his neck. 

Finrod was too good to be true, but yet here he was his humble cabin, splayed out on his divan by the fire place. The cabin echoed with his merry laughter and Finrod was was looking at him in a way that made Bëor weak in the knees. 

Finrod frequently visited Estolad to offering aid to his people as they settled down. He often had gifts for Bëor. The gifts were varied and each one crafted to absolute perfection. Bëor wrote it off as an Elvish custom. 

Each time Finrod visited, Bëor told himself he would tell Finrod of his feelings. Each time he shrank back, weighed down by a million doubts and fears. But something changed tonight. Maybe it was excess wine, or that Finrod was looking ravishingly handsome or that Finrod was prattling on about love lost and found in his musical voice or maybe it was his gaze which lingered on Bëor with the promise of something more. Bëor placed his hands on Finrod’s sculpted shoulders, brought his face so close to his that Bëor could count every one of his lashes and leapt into the unknown. 


End file.
